A Strange Blue Box
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: An ordinary girl lives a normal life. She has a job, friends, family. But, one day she meets a strange man, will she travel with him? One-shot Will have a sequel!


**I had an idea for this one-shot earlier. This is set after Journey's End and before The End of Time. I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does. I only own Kasey my OC. I hope you like it!**

Kasey sat in her room. It was a boring day for her. She went to work, came home, ate dinner, and went to bed. She had a pretty ordinary life. Kasey applied for college but didn't get in. So, she still lived with her mom. They lived in a small town in Michigan. Kasey worked at Starbucks. She loved coffee so it was a pretty good job to her. But, she would always find time to hang out with her best friend, Catherina. Catherina worked at an animal shelter since she loved animals. They both were the same age, 19. Kasey and Catherina had been friends since kindergarten.

Kasey was on her laptop talking to Catherina on Facebook.

_Okay I have to go to bed now Cate, I've got work tomorrow. I'll talk to you after that. Tomorrow's Friday, I am not scheduled to work Saturday, so we can hang out Saturday._

_**Alright Kas sounds good to me!**_

_Talk to you then!_

Kasey shut her laptop and put it on the counter. She then lay down in her bed and went to sleep. The next morning, she got up to a blaring alarm clock. Kasey smacked it with her hand turning it on snooze. She peered at the time. 9:00. She had to be at her job today at 10:00. Kas grumbled but got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, put on makeup, and walked downstairs.

"Morning mom." she said.

"Good morning Kasey. Sleep well?" her mother asked.

"Yeah I slept fine. Now, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but if I don't head out now, I'll be late for work and I do _not _want to get fired. See you later." Kasey hugged her mom.

"Love you!"

"I love you too!" Kasey grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door. She pulled the keys out of her purse and got into her car. She sighed. "Another typical day at work.." the barista mumbled to herself. Kasey drove off and to work. After her shift, Kasey got out of work and drove home. "That's another good thing about working at Starbucks. Your clothes always smell like coffee." When Kasey got inside, she went upstairs.

"Eh, I don't feel like putting on my pajamas right now." she shrugged and grabbed her laptop from the desk. She opened it and went onto Facebook. When she saw Catherina was on, she smiled.

_Hey Cate. How was working at the animal shelter today? Save a lot of animals?_

_**Yes, we did. There was this calico kitten we found. It was injured. A dog attacked it, we didn't find out what kind of dog did it, but the**_ _**kitten was injured pretty bad. Not severely though. We helped it and it was doing better. It should be doing a lot better in a couple weeks!**_

_That's good!_

_Well I meant, it's good that you found it and saved it. I hope it does do better!_

_**Yeah, so did you serve a lot of people at your job?**_

_Yeah, it was pretty busy. People love Starbucks, I guess that's why! But, it's good, because I need the money._

_**Mhm! So, where do you want to hang out tomorrow? **_

_What about the mall? _

_**Ooh yeah! I need to buy some new shoes anyway. Haha, see you then.**_

_Okay, so you have to go now? : (_

_**Yeah, I still have to work tomorrow. Well, I don't have to, I want to, but we will still have time to go to the mall! I promise! Talk to you then!**_

Catherina then went offline. Kasey sighed and decided to play some games on Facebook for a while. Then, while she was playing YoVille she heard a strange noise from outside. She wondered if this was coming from her game so she went to the main Facebook page and the noise still went on. It then stopped. Kasey closed her laptop and looked out her window. There stood a big blue box right below her window. Wide-eyed, she ran downstairs, threw her coat on and ran to where the blue box was.

She touched the side of it. Wood. It was a wooden blue box. She then opened the doors of it and looked inside. Kasey walked into it slowly then looked back outside. She ran back outside then back in. This strange blue box was… bigger on the inside. She finally went in it and looked around, now noticing a man. "Oh hello, can you explain to me what's going on here?"

"What is there to explain?" he asked.

"Well for one, this is blue box is bigger on the inside. How?" she pondered.

"Well, I get that a lot. Yes, it's bigger on the inside."

"Okay, but how did it just appear on my lawn, out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't meaning to come to your house. Where is your house exactly?" he pointed out.

"Michigan. Who are you anyway?" she wondered.

"I'm the Doctor." he answered.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor.." he wasn't surprised at her question.

"Well Just The Doctor, I'm Kasey."

"Nice to meet you Kasey."

"You too, Doctor." she smiled.

"Have any more questions?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot. But, I have a feeling you're not going to answer me correctly." she sighed.

"Well, I can try. What do you want to know? You probably wouldn't believe all of it if I told you"

"Everything." she answered. "Try me, I bet I will believe every word you say."

"Well," he started. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey-"

"Does that make you an alien then?" she puzzled, wide-eyed again.

"Indeed it does." he smiled.

"So, wait I've never heard of this… Gallifrey."

"It's gone now… it was destroyed.."

"Oh I'm sorry." she frowned.

"Anyway, I travel in time and space in my spaceship. Oh this is it by the way, called the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I go to different planets, states, places all over the universe. I save as many people, aliens, pets, anything really that I can. " the Doctor explained.

"Oh, wow that's really cool. You're like some sort of superhero." she beamed. "Do people ever travel with you, through time and space?" she asked.

"You're believing this so easily. I'm not even having to convince you, that's odd."

"Well, I told you I would believe anything you told me." Kasey chuckled.

"Yeah.. Why is that?"

"I just have a wild imagination." she grinned. "Now can you answer me. Do people travel with you?"

"Sometimes… yeah.. I had this friend.. Donna…" he looked down.

"What happened to her?" she asked worried a little.

"She's fine, she's with her family. But, she forgot. All of the times we traveled together, and she forgot them." Kasey could tell this was making him sadder.

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.." she paused. "C-could I-.." Kasey stopped herself. "Oh uhm never mind.." she shook her head.

"What is it Kasey?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing, uhm I had better get back to my place it was getting late anyway." she frowned.

"Yeah, okay. Nice meeting you Kasey." he smiled a bit.

"You too Doctor. Have fun on your adventures. Save as many people as you can, superhero." she smiled and walked out. She stood outside for a few moments before he stuck his head out.

"Oh! Watch this by the way. It's really cool." he smiled and then closed the door all the way. A few moments later, the TARDIS started fading and making that beautiful noise it makes.

Kasey smiled and began to walk back to her house when the TARDIS appeared again.

"Hey actually, would you like to join me in my adventures? You know if you aren't busy or anything" he said as he walked out. "Because, I get lonely."

"Well I'm a barista, so I guess my job can wait." she smiled. "So… yes I would love to. But, my friend you know, we are supposed to go to the mall tomorrow."

"Well, like I said I can get you back here by tomorrow. It does travel in time. We could be gone months in the TARDIS, but come back to this exact night or tomorrow morning." the Doctor replied.

"Oh, right." she chuckled. "Let's go then!"

"Allons-y!" he said as they left to go to who knows where.

**Yay, it's done! After hours of working on this. But, I loved making it so I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think! All I'm going to say is. Although this was a one-shot. There will be a sequel. So, if you enjoyed it, look forward to the sequel!**


End file.
